omega_quintetfandomcom-20200214-history
Manmarumarui
Manmarumarui is an insert song in Omega Quintet. It was officially released on the Omega Quintet PV Songs album on Dec 10, 2014. Credits *'Lyrics/Composition/Orchestration': Kohshiro Honda *'Singers': *ω*Quintet (Omega Quintet) **Otoha (Riho Iida), Kyouka (Rui Tanabe), Kanadeko (Moe Toyoda), Nene (Inori Minase), Aria (Erii Yamazaki) Videos |-|Group PV= Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa DOKI tto shite BIKU tto shite dounatta? mo iya da UE wo mite SHITA wo mite dounatta? tondetta kyou mo nayami BURU- toki ni ha HAITENSHON sonna mainichi ga himitsu no takaramono manmaru marui kimi to mata manmaru marui watashi hora manmaru marui futari mada choppiri hazukashii kankei manmaru marui yume to mata manmaru marui ai de hora manmaru marui sekai saa amasuppai BATORU shimasho! tsuki chikyuu taiyou kimi to watashi manmaru marui takaramono KURA tto shite FURA tto shite dounatta? shinpai da MAE narae maware MIGI dounatta? butsukatta kyou no nayami SURU- tama ni ha HAIPO-SHON sonna mainichi de kanjiru RIARIZUMU manmaru marui tsuki mo mata manmaru marui taiyou mo hora manmaru marui chikyuu minna hitotsu ni tsungaru uchuu kyou mo nayami BURU- toki ni ha HAITENSHON sonna mainichi ga himitsu no takaramono manmaru marui kimi to mata manmaru marui watashi hora manmaru marui futari mada choppiri hazukashii kankei manmaru marui yume to mata manmaru marui ai de hora manmaru marui sekai saa amasuppai BATORU shimasho! fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa tto shite |-|Kanji= ふわふわふわふわ　ふわふわ ふわふわふわふわ　ふわふわ ふわふわふわふわ　ふわふわ ふわふわふわふわ　ふわふわ ドキっとして　ビクっとしてどうなった？ もういやだ ウエをみて　シタをみてどうなった？ とんでった 今日も悩みブルー 時にはハイテンション そんな毎日が 秘密の宝物 まんまるまるい きみとまた まんまるまるい わたしほら まんまるまるい ふたりまだちょっぴりはずかしい関係 まんまるまるい ゆめとまた まんまるまるい あいでほら まんまるまるい せかい　さあ甘酸っぱいバトルしましょ！ クラっとして　フラっとしてどうなった？ しんぱいだ マエならえ　まわれミギどうなった？ ぶつかった 今日の悩みスルー たまにはハイポーション そんな毎日で 感じるリアリズム まんまるまるい つきもまた まんまるまるい たいようもほら まんまるまるい　ちきゅう みんなひとつにつながる宇宙 今日も悩みブルー 時にはハイテンション そんな毎日が 秘密の宝物 まんまるまるい きみとまた わたしほら まんまるまるい ふたり　まだちょっぴりはずかしい関係 まんまるまるい ゆめとまた まんまるまるい あいでほら まんまるまるい せかい　さあ甘酸っぱいバトルしましょ！ ふわふわふわふわ　ふわふわ ふわふわふわふわ　ふわふわ ふわっとして |-|English= fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa My heart skip a beat… It surprised me… what’s going on? I don’t like this… Looking up, looking down, what’s going on? I took flight! Today is also colored in a blue hue of worry. But sometimes I’m high strung, those days are my secret treasure. Round and round! Together with you, Round and round! I still… Round and round! We’re still in a bit of an embarrassing relationship. Round and round! Dreaming again… Round and round! But with love… Round and round! we’ll have a bitter-sweet battle against the world! The Moon. The Earth. The Sun. You and I. Round and round. My treasure! Feeling down, feeling alone… what happened? I’m worried. Going forward, turning right… what happened? I bumped into something… I’ll ignore today’s worries, it’s alright to take my high potion. With those days I can feel the realism. Round and round! With the moon, Round and round! the Sun too, Round, a round Earth! The universe connects everyone! Today is also colored in a blue hue of worry. But sometimes I’m high strung, those days are my secret treasure. Round and round! Together with you, Round rand round! I still… Round and round! We’re still in a bit of a embarrassing relationship. Round and round! Dreaming again… Round and round! But with love… Round and round! we’ll have a bitter-sweet battle against the world! fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa fuwa Light and airy! Category:Music